My Assassin
by BleachObsession
Summary: Rukia a slave. Ichigo a captured assassin. Both trapped in Aizen's mansion. Can they get out in time? Or suffer and die?
1. Orange Hair

She hit the floor hard.A surprised gasp escaped from her lips. Rukia Kuchiki was slapped because she didn't add enough salt to the spaghetti sauce. Gin stood towering over her, his creepy smile painted across his face.

"Aizen-sama will not be pleased with this." he said shaking his finger at her. He grabbed her collar and stood her up.

"My apologies. Would you like me to retry?" she asked as politely as she could muster. It took all she had to keep herself from slapping the stupid smile right off his hideously creepy face.

"Too late now. Take it to him and then return her asap. Clear?" she nodded and started on her way.

Rukia Kuchiki was stuck in the mansion that Aizen owned as his servant/maid. She did everything that needed to be done, anything that involved Aizen's needs. She was forced into slavery after being caught by Aizen in a fight in which she tried to escape but failed. Aizen made everyone back in the Soul Society believe she was dead and kept her as a pet.

"Come in." Aizen was, naturaly, sitting at his big oak desk and reading the paper. He pointed a long boney finger at a spot in which she was to set the tray with his food.

"You may leave." he said calmly. She left.

As soon as she got down stairs the front door flew open. Two guards dragged in a body and threw it on the floor.

"Caught the devil trying to sneak in Aizen-sama's chambers." said one of them.

"Is he alive?" asked Gin.

"Yeah, he's just out cold." said the guard.

"Rukia, take him to the basement and lock him up." Gin motioned to the unconscious young man on the floor. She nodded and leads the guards to the basement.

"Oh! And clean him up too." Gin called after them.


	2. The Basement

The first thing she noticed was his bright orange spiky hair sticking atop his head. She dipped the cool rag back into the bowl of luke warm water. She continued to wipe the dirt off his face. She began to unbutton his black shirt to inspect the rest of the damage that was done to him. She soon discovered that he had managed to obtain so many bruises that she wasn't able to count them all. She dipped the rag in again and laid it down on his bruised body. A soft grown fell from his bloody lips, she continued to wipe him off as softly as she could.

Suddenly, he sat up, grabbed her wrist and throat, she gasped.

"Who are you? And what are you doing to me?" he demanded.

"My name is Rukia and I have been ordered to bandage you up." she said hopping he would let her go before one of the guards came in. He released her and winced in pain. She put a hand on his chest and laid him back down."Where am I?" he asked, pain clear in his voice.

"You're in Suaske Aizen's basement. How much do you remember?""I remember being yelled at. I fell from the building then…nothing." he stared at the ceiling as he spoke.

"You are an assassin, right?" she asked intrigued.

He looked at her with serious eyes, "Yes." he said simply. She reached over and put the rag down and grabbed the gauze. She reached for his arm, "OW!" he yelled and jerked it away.

"Don't be such a baby!" she said grabbing his arm again. He groaned as she continued to clean it and wrap it up. Suddenly the door opened revealing Aizen and Gin.

"That is enough for now Miss Kuchiki." The orange haired assassin looked at her shocked.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" she asked.

"Yes. You are to return here in an hour." He walked past her towards the broken young man behind her. She walked quickly out of the room, knowing very well what was to happen next to the assassin in the basement.


	3. The Dream

Rukia sat in her tiny room, looking at the clock constantly. It had only been thirty minutes since she had exited the basement. She gave up and laid down on her short and very uncomfortable bed, suddenly realizing how tired she was, she drifted off to sleep.

Rukia's Dream

"AHHH!" Rukia screamed as she slammed into a wall, flinging her sword from her hands.

"You bastard!" shouted Renji, and charged only to also be thrown as well, but not to wake up. Rukia lifted her head and saw him coming. Aizen.

"I tried to kill you once, that didn't work out so here we are again my dear." Rukia began to try and drag herself and attempt to reach her sword. Aizen simply put his foot on her back forcing her to remain in that spot on the blood stained floor. Knowing she was to die, she looked around. Bodies of unconscious and dead Soul Reapers were strewn across the floor.

"No!" Byakuya shouted as he charged at Aizen determined to save her from sudden death. Aizen moved and also attacked. The two went at it like no other.

Finally Aizen kicked Byakuya sending him to the other side of the room. He approached Rukia once again and picked her up by her collar and set her on her feet, his blade at her throat.

"Stop right there or I'll kill her." Aizen said coolly. Byakuya was half way to her. He glared at Aizen.

"I bet you would make a nice little pet." Aizen said mostly to himself. He raised her up off of the floor and then stabbed her in the back, piercing her body completely.

"NO! Rukia!" shouted Byakuya. The last thing she saw was her brother's shocked and tortured face.

Rukia jolted herself out of bed, nearly falling onto the floor. She looked at the clock realizing it was time to go back to the basement.

Read and Review plz! I hoped you liked it! I will try to upload a new chapter everyday, but no guarantees.


	4. Dinner

The first thing she saw was blood. The next thing she saw was him laying in a pool of it. She sat down next to him and gently turned him over, he groaned. She paused for a moment, then slowly laid him on his back. His shirt had numerous holes and slices that weren't there before. Rukia gave herself an hour before she had to go make dinner. She pulled out the same rag she had not but an hour before, and began to, once again, softly cleanse his wounds. The gash in his arm had been cut into even deeper. She had, luckily, brought some stitching material with her.

Thirty to forty minutes later, Rukia had him all stitched up and clean. She tossed all her cleaning utensils into a now empty bowl of water. She slowly stood up, careful not to touch or wake the sleeping carrot top. She only got one step away from him when she felt a hand on her leg, stopping her from going any further. She turned back to see him staring back at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't…go." he pleaded.

"Ok." she sat back down.

"So… you're the famous Kuchiki girl…" he commented.

"Famous…? I don't know about that but… What's your name?"

"Ichigo…Kurosaki." he managed. Their conversation went on longer that she thought it would, forty-five minutes passed by in a blur.

"Oh shit!" she jumped up, grabbing her things in the process. She forgot about dinner! Man, if she didn't have it done in fifteen minutes she was toast! She ran out the door and quickly put the bowl and all its contents away. She ran into the kitchen and began making dinner. Gin walked up behind her silently. She turned around to get more ingredients from the fridge, she jumped, nearly dropping the lettuce she had in her hands.

"Can I help you?" she asked, hurriedly.

"So snappy." he grinned.

"I need to hurry. So if you don't mind…" she gestured toward the kitchen door.

"If you weren't getting so friendly with the Kurosaki boy then there wouldn't be a problem, would there?" he sneered. She glared at him and continued to make dinner.

The second Rukia was finished, she rushed up the stairs, to Aizen. She knocked on the door twice before she heard the signal and entered. Damn! Ten minutes late.

"My apologies, Aizen-sama. I lost track of time. It won't happen again." she said quickly.

"No, it will not." he didn't look up from his paper work. He then stood up and took the tray from her. She was too surprised to move. He then slapped her across the face. He smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You may leave." he said as he returned to his desk.


	5. Too Close

Rukia discovered a bruise the next morning left by Aizen's hand. She barely touched the small mark but it sent a wave of pain all through out her face.

She exited her small room to make a simple bacon and eggs for Aizen (she made it look more complicated than it really was) and went to his room with it. She knocked twice…no answer. She knocked again… no answer. Great! What was she supposed to do now? Suddenly, Gin walked up behind her.

"He's not there." she jumped.

"What do I do with this?" she asked, motioning to the food in her hands. He took it from her and left. She stood there for a moment trying to decide what to do next.

"Rukia, clean the dishes." Gin's voice rang out.

"Yes, sir." she quietly. He was out of sight moments later.

She finally finished about an hour later.

"Rukia," she turned to see Aizen standing there, "Clean him up, now." he nodded to the basement. She nodded, and went to gather the rag, bowl, and stitching equipment.

She hurried towards Ichigo, and knelt down next to him.

"Ichigo?" he didn't respond. She stripped him of his shirt and, again, inspected every cut and slice on his already bloodied skin. She then saw a fairly deep stab wound. She dabbed around the bleeding wound. He groaned, but she continued.

"Rukia…" whispered Ichigo, "Help… me…" she was shocked at this.

"What do you need?" she asked, hopping he wouldn't ask her to set him free.

"Please, please, don't leave me." she smiled at him and touched his face gently and continued to clean him up.

"I won't." she said softly.

It took her another hour before she had him all fixed and stitched up. They sat and talked for an hour, it helped him get his mind off of the pain.

Two weeks later, she was back in the basement sewing him up again. The two had grown very close, she told him how she got there, and he told her of his life. They also talked about how the Soul Society was and everyone there. They were sitting on the floor and leaning back on the wall. Ichigo touched Rukia's cheek softly. She looked at him. He suddenly pulled her close and lightly kissed her soft lips. She moved closer and deepened the kiss. She pulled away when the door opened. Aizen came in. She stood up quickly as he approached her. He wrapped his hand around her throat and lifted her off her feet. She struggled and tried to pull his hand free from her neck. Ichigo lunged at him but was held back by chains. Aizen let her fall to the floor, choking and coughing.

"Leave. Now." he said calmly.

"No!" she retorted.

He looked down at her. She suddenly felt smaller than usual. He reached down and grabbed her by her hair. She screamed as he forced her up and tossed her into the wall as if she were a rag doll. She hit hard, and fell to the ground even harder. She remained still.

"Rukia!" yelled Ichigo. Aizen jerked his head back by his hair.

"You will suffer, and you will die." he picked Rukia up and left the room.

Cliffhanger! I'm sorry that the chapters are so short I don't have a lot of time, so I try to make them as good as I can! Reviews and criticism is always wanted and appreciated! THX!


	6. Escape

Rukia opened her eyes and looked around. To her left and saw Aizen and Gin standing there, Aizen glaring, Gin smiling. She froze.

"Gin." Aizen looked at him as he sat in the chair next to him, he continued to glare at Rukia.

"Yes, Captain." Gin slipped off his robes. She suddenly understood what was about to happen. She jumped up and made a break for the door. She ripped it open and ran down the hallway. An arm wrapped itself around her waist and stopped her. She squealed as she struggled for freedom.

"C'mon, don't make this more difficult than it has to be. I'll make sure you enjoy it." he said seductively in her ear. She elbowed him in the face and ran to the bathroom. She tore the cabinet knowing that she would need her gel. She ran from the bathroom straight to the basement.

"Ichigo! No!" he had been stabbed six times and was nearly dead. She opened the container that she grabbed from the bathroom and saw how little of her special healing cream there was left. She rubbed it over the skin with the bleeding wounds. The second she was finished she unhooked the shackles that held him down. The door flew open.

"Tsk, tsk, Rukia I hadn't expected this. I guess we can kill him too." Gin's voice rang out.

"R-Rukia. What happened?" Ichigo groaned.

"I need you to get up now. Please!" she cried. Gin grabbed her and pinned her on the ground.

"Ha ha. I'm getting tired of this." he cooed.

"NO! Don't! Get off me!" She screamed. Not but a second later Gin was thrown off of her. She stood to see Ichigo standing protectively in front of her.

"Don't EVER touch her!" he yelled. She grabbed his hand and took him out of the basement, straight for the front door.

"Faster!" she screamed as they ran out of the mansion, towards the dirt road.

"Shoot him dead, Shinsou!" he said aiming it at Ichigo.

"NO!" Rukia through herself in front of the deadly blade. It went straight through her body.

"RUKIAAA!" Ichigo grabbed her and cuddled her against his body and ran as fast and as hard as he could. Her breath quickened.

"I-Ichi-go." she forced.

"No! Stay with me Rukia! We're almost to the Soul Society!" he forced himself to go faster. It started to rain, heavily. Rukia took short raspy breaths. Ichigo flash stepped into the Soul Society.

Byakuya was heading back to his room when he saws Ichigo running at him with something or _someone in his arms._

"_Captain Kuchiki!" Ichigo yelled. Byakuya's eyes widened at the small bleeding figure in Ichigo's arms._

"_Rukia!" he said surprised. _

"_Gin stabbed her." he said through pants. Byakuya took her from Ichigo._

"_No… Rukia." he said. That very moment, Ichigo realized, she wasn't breathing._

_OH SNAP! No she didn't! Yes, she did! You have to wait till tomorrow to see what happens! R&R Thx! _

_Btb: May update tonight…if I feel like it. Depends on how many reviews I get today! _


	7. The End

Ichigo woke to his side aching. He sat up slowly, he suddenly felt dizzy and laid back down. He suddenly remembered everything that happened. He leapt out of bed and limped to find Rukia.

He didn't have to look far, she was just two beds away from him. He saw Byakuya standing over her, worry written clear across his face.

"She was nearly dead when you got here. Luckily you got here when you did." his eyes didn't leave her face.

"She'll be alright though, right?" Ichigo asked, remembering the way her lips felt against his.

"She keeps saying your name…." Byakuya said, eyeing Ichigo. Ichigo blushed but hid it from the captain.

"She was trapped in Aizen's mansion, working as his servant." Byakuya looked up now.

"So ll this time I thought she was dead… she was being forced to work as a slave." he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He walked away. In all the time Ichigo had known the Captain, he knew not to question why he did certain things, like walk away from his dying sister.

Ichigo walked up and sat next to Rukia, laying his hand on hers. Her eyes opened a bit.

"Rukia?" he asked anxiously.

"I-Ichigo? Where am I?" she asked, trying to sit up. Ichigo gently laid her back down.

"You're safe, and you need to rest." he said with a smile. She did as she was told. Ichigo looked around before he bent down and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back, or at least tried but she held onto him. He smiled into the kiss, he deepened it but had to pull away. He received a whine from Rukia.

"Later…" he said seductively before laying down next to her. He pulled her close to him and they both fell asleep.

_6 months later_

"Shut up, Renji!" Rukia said punching Renji's arm as hard as she could.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked jokingly. Rukia stomped off angrily.

"Jerk!" She called back. The two had been arguing about how he says she is shrinking.

"Oh, c'mon! I was just kidding!" the second he turned around she turned back, ran, and tackled him. They laughed. The two went and got something to eat before Rukia went to visit Ichigo….

"Hey, beautiful!" he said when she walked in the door. He came up and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed and returned the favor. He kissed her passionately, probing her mouth with his tongue. She moaned. He ran his hands up her dress removing it in the process, earning a little gasp from Rukia.

They made their way over to the bed before he was fully undressed.

He entered her softly and continued to do so until he felt the need to go faster.

"I-I love you!" she said.

"I love you, too!" he replied. He kissed her… And They Lived Happily Ever After!

Talk about cheesy ending! Haha! I finished! Tel me what you think!


End file.
